Night and Day
by TiggerMusica
Summary: Lightning was Lightning and Hope was Hope. And on occasion they were as different as night and day.


**_Been a while since i wrote on fanfic. Anyway i was ranting about how there isnt enough HopeXLightning in the world. Then i realized in order to complain i have to at least contribute. XD_**

**_So here it is in all its horror._**

**_This was done at 5:00 am so along with my bad grammar there's bound to be some fatal flaws in this. Tell me and i'll try to get to them later. _**

**_I also had i little bit extra on the ending but i'm cutting it out because it feels too used and corny._**

**_Enjoy_**

If he was night than she was day. A burst of fiery heat and bright light. A Wild, enflaming passion that cut through the air and roared like a strike of lightning. Yet she could also be gentle, soft. Like a small campfire that kept the nightmares away; or the warmth of the sun on a crisp day. She could be as quick and deadly as the lightning she claimed to be or she could be light.

While he was night. Mellow and soft spoken, like the quite whispers of the dark. And yet he shined with a silent boldness like the moon. Like snuggling under the covers on a cool autumn night. However he could also stray to the wrong darkness. She had seen this before. The icy grip of hatred that consumed his heart and made his tea green eyes glimmer with a deadly rage. Now she understood why people sometimes feared the dark. It could be a time of shelter and rest. Or it could be a constant fear. Howling like an ungodly wind and threatening to snatch you up and drag you off, screaming, into the abyss. Never again did she want to see that part of him. And never would she see his normally passive attitude as being weak.

In a way she was also like a tigress. She was strong, independent, and proud (with no true need for a male or a pride like a lioness). She once welcomed being a loner. Sure she had been with two or three men, but in the end none of them were her sort. Even people with her same interests and the 'silent soldier' types. They were okay for a while but more often than not it would end up a clash of the stubborn attitudes and- neither of them willing to back down- would almost always end badly. Her sharp tongue and short fuse helped nothing. After the fighting got bad enough she promptly drove them out of her territory. After all, only one tiger can rule a mountain.

He was like a wolf, relying heavily on a pack. While he did a fine job at being reclusive in his room for a few days he would always wonder out. Having a docile exterior but a crazed, attention starved look in his eyes. He held tight to each of the ex L'cie members. He even begrudgingly warmed up to Snow. They were his family now and he was still young. He needed them to be ok so he could be. And each and every one of them returned his affections, if not doubled them. Yet the fox occasionally fit him, for every once in a blue moon he would get this wily look in his eyes and she instinctively knew he was up to no good.

She was a person of logic. For every cold, cutting remark she made there was always an air of reason to it. A backboard of truth, no matter how cruel it seemed. For every outburst or disapproving noise there was always a blunt justification. Reason that she found hard to break from. It was what honed her deadly skills from a chaotic blaze and narrowed it into a sleek, precise bullet. One with fatal promises. However against all reasoning her heart would win on at least one battle ground; every time. And no matter how frustrated she'd get; no matter how many times she tried to forget it would always come back. And her heart would beat so heavy it felt like it could burst from her chest.

He was a being of instinct. He always followed his gut. Doing what he thought was right even if no one backed him up. His heart ruled his head. Occasionally that got him into trouble and clouded his better judgment. However for every wrong there was a right. And as each day he got a little older his heart got a little wiser. No matter how much time passed there was one thing both his head and heart still longed for though. And it was a primal instinctive urge that he should strive to get at any cost. A feeling so overwhelming it was almost unbearable at times.

She loved him and he loved her. Even in the early days when she lashed out at him. He rode out her stormy wrath without complaint. He dealt with every barbed wire comment and disappointed look she threw at him. Even though it must have hurt badly. He took and took until the crazed fire slowly died down into a warm protective light. In return she loved him. And slowly tried to curb his deep hatred until it was at last relinquished with final sputter of anger. Unmasking what was once shrouded by rage; the bright flicker of hope. He had loved her before that though.

Ever since the Vile Peaks when she became his light and when she saw the faint flicker of hope even through the dark veil.

"There's you; I want you to find the hope you were named for," She once said.

Lightning was Lightning and Hope was Hope. And on occasion they were as different as night and day. Yet even then they are two sides of the same coin. Divided by a thin line where light and dark mix into a burst of color called twilight.

For Hope couldn't flicker and glow without Light. And Light would be lost without Hope.

You can't have one without the other. It's a packaged deal.

**_I can't believe i put Fal'Cie instead of L'cie XD. I was out of it. _**

**_Anyhow i fixed a few things but i'm sure there are other mistakes. If you see any tell me and i'll fix them._**

**_PS: I also played with the wording just a little bit so a few lines may be diffrent_**


End file.
